Stands or racks for the heating or warming of clothes, for example, towels or other bathroom apparel, are often used to preheat or warm such clothes prior to being worn or used by a user. Particularly, in countries having a relatively cold ambient temperatures during the winter months, particularly European in countries, the use of such racks is often used to also remove small amounts of moisture accumulated in clothes whilst providing a pre-heated clothing which mitigates the impact of temperature differential between the clothes and the user upon the user dressing in the clothes.
Such devices as those described above are typically powered by mains power and heating elements are placed at or adjacent rack-liked portions which hold the clothes, the heating elements applying heatable warmth to the clothes either via convection or conduction, thus imparting warmth to the clothes. Due to the relatively close exposure of the heating elements to a user, such devices should comply with CE marking and GS mark, in particular when used in European countries. With the exception of some higher risk products, most products can be self-declared to meet the essential requirements by a manufacturer. While the use of a CE marking permits a product's access to the European Union, it is not an approval certification, and a CE marking is only a declaration of the supplier's own responsibility. Thus, while allowing products to be placed on the European market, such marking allows for the free movement of goods and permits the withdrawal of non-conforming or offending products.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clothes warmer which overcomes or substantially alleviates at least some of the deficiencies exhibited by those of the prior art.